mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Stole a Motorcycle
Stole a Motorcycle is the sixteenth episode of Season 3 of My Name Is Earl, and the 63rd episode overall. Earl is still in a coma, but Randy realizes that each item he completes off Earl's list helps Earl get better. After letting fate pick his next task, Randy gathers Joy and Darnell to help him solve the mystery of the stolen motorcycle from the Teutul family. Episode guide Real world After Randy realized that working on The List helps Earl get better he immediately told Joy, so they put Earl on his side so his drool would land on an item it landed on #30 stole a motorcycle, Randy groaned as he and Earl got so drunk that day he didn't remember what happen to it. Randy and Joy went to Jasper to ask if he knew what happen, he remembered Earl tried to sell the motorcycle to him he refused as it jeopardized customer safety but when Randy ask to buy a chicken costume Jasper let him trade it for the motorcycle chain to stop them driving drunk, he also remembered that Randy wanted to wear the costume to the Crab Shack. Randy then asked Darnell about that night who told him Earl took the motorcycle inside revving the engine while Randy told people eating chicken he was eating his babies until the cops came causing them to run off, Darnell suggest talking to Homeless Joe as he saw them to something freaky that night. Homeless Joe saw Randy and Earl at midnight they didn't have a motorcycle but they did have a tiny car and a tiny plane, they pulled over then Earl started kicking Randy in the nuts and pushed in the road when he mistaken two motorcycles for a car. Randy was upset that Earl tried to kill him but Darnell remained him that Homeless Joe was known for over exaggerating the truth and they needed more information, Joy suggested to work backwards to work out why Earl tried to kill him. The only people that drove tiny cars were the knights of Camden Randy, Joy, and Darnell found the only member they saw when they arrived at the knights of Camden hall who immediately recognized Randy, they found out Randy found his way there with a foot covered in tar and partied until Earl tried to kill him with a TV antenna which was when they stole the tiny car and plane. When Randy saw a picture of that night he was now more angry than sad then Darnell and Joy saw panties on the TV aerial that they recognized as the pantenna which was a tradition in the trailer park when woman throw their panties on the pantenna to see if they were meant to be with a guy they loved. When Randy, Joy and Darnell arrived at the trailer park they saw tar footprints of the side on the trailer where the pantenna used to be when they climbed to the top they found the motorcycle and a hat of the chicken costume suddenly Randy remember everything that happen on the night. Randy and Earl got the motorcycle on the roof using a chain off a chainsaw and a ramp then covered the bike and knock down the ramp then the cops came looking for them just before escaped Earl and Randy lay low but Earl caught the hiccups so Randy covered his mouth until the cops left when Earl didn't respond Randy thought he killed him and ran off. Randy thinks he’s now a terrible brother and jumped off the roof off the trailer then returned the motorcycle to where it came from and when to visit Earl to apologies for what he done and held his hand then felt Earl squeeze back, Randy was happy and told Earl he would keep doing list items until he got better. Earl's coma Earl's life in a coma was still in sitcom form and his wife Billie was telling Joy was pregnant on the phone Earl picked up the phone to order Chinese food and heard part of the conversation he got Randy to listen to, they misunderstood what Billie and Joy were talking about and thought Billie was seeing a gigolo. Earl decides to skip work the next day to catch the gigolo but Billie caught him hiding, when Earl told her what he was doing Billie told him the only person was seeing was her doctor about their baby Earl is happy but still confused on what she and Joy said Billie explained that the doctor she was getting was so popular he rarely took on new patients, then Randy entered with the doctor in a headlock. Earl and Billie looked at baby names and practiced getting ready for the baby until Billie’s water broke, Earl rushed her to the hospital were Billie gave birth. Notes Flashbacks List * #30 Stole a Motorcycle Featured music Memorable quotes * Joy Turner: Come on, think hard. * Randy Hickey: Something is coming back...ohh, left...it's coming back...here it goes again, it's fast! Ahh, it's just a naked lady...oh, it's a dude, I don't wanna do this anymore! * Earl Hickey: (Sees a motorcycle) Oh, check out the hog! * Randy Hickey: Dibs - where is she? Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Alyssa Milano as Billie Cunningham * J. Lamont Pope as Jasper * Billy Gardell as Jeff Hoyne Guest starring * Paul Teutul Sr. as Himself * Paul Teutul Jr. as Himself * Michael Teutul as Himself Category:Episodes 316